Land Monster
's ability but comes as a gargantuan Hiding Hole |minimum = 5M |maximum = 10M |prey = all Animals below it|predators = Black Dragon |previous = / / / / / |next = |hide = Large Hiding Holes |equivalent = / / / |realeased = June 11th (Beta) |tier = 16 }} "UPGRADED to Land Monster!" The Land Monster is one of the earlier released of the monsters in Mope.io. The animal was confirmed by a Mope.io developer on the Mope.io Official Youtube channel in a teaser, and was released June 11th in Beta. Land Monster was removed from beta on Oct 27, But on December 3 it was released into the main game . Ability The Land Monster has a very strong roar ability (similar to the Kraken) that will stun every animal in its radius. As the roar starts, a giant sinkhole will form under the Monster's mouth, dragging all animals and food within range. When food falls in it, the food XP is directly given to Land Monster. In first teaser, King showed when animals fall in sinkhole they partially hide like as if they go in the big hiding hole, but in his latest teaser on Land Monster he showed that when the animals fall in a sinkhole they become half the size, giving the impression that they have fallen into the hole. When animals are in the sinkhole they won't be able to bite anything. Even the Black Dragon won't be able to bite other animals if it falls into the sinkhole. King stated that Black Dragons will fall in sinkhole if they are below 15M XP. Appearance The Land Monster is one of the most complex animals. Mostly red, it has an oval shape with lighter red spikes on the side. It has two small nostrils on its nose, and a stripe on it. It has spikes on its back and tail, similar to that of the Black Dragon, but its spikes are more curved. Its two wings fold in on either side of the large devil horns that are above two narrowed eyes which are inside lighter sockets. Strategy Search for Dragon, Phoenix and other apex tier animals like T-REX and try to eat them with your ability. You can also eat lower tier animals like Bison and Elephant and spit fire at them using S. This will decrease your lava bar, but it will set your prey on fire and burn them. If your lava bar is low on lava, try to go back to the Volcano as quick as possible. If there is a Black Dragon in the server, then don't go to the Volcano unless the Black Dragon is not there. The Black Dragon will most likely try to kill you if you go there (especially when he needs to kill you for King Dragon), and your ability won't help with that. When it chases you, try to get to a Hiding Hole. Never stray too far from the volcano, as you will lose lava rapidly. You should not try to kill your monstrous equivalents (no pun intended), as the chances that you will kill them are pretty small because of your ability's ineffectiveness on equivalents, as Sea Monster can trap you underwater, and Ice Monster can freeze you. Your only chance is the 1v1 arena. Trivia *Story (Copied from Mope.io): Land Monster was resident of volcano, lost his home from Black Dragon. He is angry and want to take revenge. *As it was revealed by King, that these Monsters are going to be Mope.io Brand animals as they are never seen before nor their abilities were suggested or thought by anyone other than King himself. In one of his come back posts, King asked community to suggest names for each of the monsters. He wants a unique name that isn't one of an already existing mythical or imaginary monster like Godzilla or Cthulhu. He wants something unique and new that only exists in Mope.io. The Land Monster is actually a dragon, mostly a Wyvern. *Along with all the other monsters, it was confirmed by many players that the monsters were secretly removed by K.O.A. It is unknown why KOA did it (it may be presumed that King removed them, as they were probably too overpowered to be in the game and could not think of any nerfs for them). However, they have been added back. *In the teaser, it had a flying ability, but it got scrapped because of the May 13th Birds Update where flying ability got removed which is odd because it wasn’t released on that date. Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Fantasy Category:Monsters Category:Animals